ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Smoothy
Mr. Smoothy is a restaurant franchise that serves smoothies. Ben and his team are its frequent customers. The franchise has 22 outlets in Bellwood with an addition of an inter-dimensional Mr. Smoothy. Items Mr. Smoothy serves an exotic and often strange assortment of flavors, including: *'Chocolate and Carrot' *'Nectarine' *'Mango and Blueberry with extra echinacea' *'Lamb and SardineUltimate Aggregor: An all-meat flavored smoothie *'Grasshopper: A favorite among Galvans like Blukic and Driba. *'Grape': One of Ben's favorite flavors, which has not taste the same ever since the universe was recreated. *'Double-guava-gumball-gulpWeapon XI: Part 1: A flavor that gives people brain-freezes. History The grand opening of Mr. Smoothy in Bellwood was presented in a flashback in ''A Jolt from the Past when Ben was 11 years old and did not like smoothies. 4 to 5 years later, Ben became infamous for drinking numerous amounts of them whenever he goes to Mr. Smoothy, drinking a collection of strange flavors, only to burp unpleasantly loud. In Vreedle, Vreedle, the Vreedle Brothers destroyed Mr. Smoothy. In In Charm's Way, the restaurant's iconic mascot was brought to life, only to be drunk dry by Murk Upchuck. Mr. Smoothy was again destroyed in Greetings from Techadon, but was rebuilt by The More Things Change: Part 1. Since So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, after the universe is destroyed by the Anihilaarg and recreated by Alien X, Mr. Smoothy's mascot, colors and logo are different. Known Customers Frequent *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Blukic *Driba One-Time Main Dimension *Cash MurrayThe Gauntlet *J.T. *AzmuthWar of the Worlds: Part 1 *Julie YamamotoVreedle, Vreedle *Elena ValidusRevenge of the Swarm *ArgitSo Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies Dimension 23 *Ben TennysonStore 23 *Tetrax Shard *SevenSeven Known Workers Employees *Julius *Alton Alabaster Owners *Blarney T. Hokestar (Mr. Smoothy Store 23 in Bellwood) Known Outlets *23rd Mr. Smoothy Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''The Gauntlet'' *''X = Ben + 2'' Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' (destroyed) *''In Charm's Way'' *''Busy Box'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games'' *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Deep'' Season 2 *''Revenge of the Swarm'' Season 3 *''Greetings from Techadon'' (destroyed) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Albedo's dream) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' *''A Jolt from the Past'' (past and present) *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' Season 3 *''Store 23'' *''Ben Again'' (past and present) Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' (alternate timeline) Season 6 *''Collect This'' *''Cough It Up'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Rook Tales'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (alternate timeline) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' (alternate timeline) Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''A New Dawn'' Video Games *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' Video Games ''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *In the game, Psyphon brings Mr. Smoothy to life with a laser, and he becomes a boss. Mr. Smoothy was defeated by Ben turning into nearly all of his aliens in a row, with the exclusion being Cannonbolt. *As Ben Battles Mr. Smoothy, marks are left behind. The following is a list of all the marks: **Humungousaur: A very painful punch in the nose, left red mark behind **Echo Echo: Wall of Sound (but three clones) **Swampfire: Major burns **Chromastone: Shoots a laser beam **Spidermonkey: Webs (Mr. Smoothy gets annoyed and rips the webs off) **Big Chill: Frost (two transformations later, the frost vanishes) **Jetray: Neuroshock burns **Brainstorm: Shoots lightning **Goop: (goes into Mr. Smoothy's mouth and attacks from inside) **Murk Upchuck: Drinking Mr. Smoothy *When Psyphon beamed the laser at the Mr. Smoothy billboard, Mr. Smoothy came out but the Mr. Smoothy cup he had in his right hand disappeared. **Also, if you pay close attention, when Ben is fighting Mr. Smoothy, the Mr. Smoothy billboard sign in the background where Psyphon beamed the laser still has the Mr. Smoothy picture on it. *Mr. Smoothy could usually only say things smoothy related such as: 'No free refills for you!', 'Do you want one scoop or two!?' or 'Ben 10, it's time for your just desserts!' *In the ending cutscene for Bellwood, Mr. Smoothy is much bigger than in the boss battle as it is now taller than a building. Naming and Translations Trivia *After Ben rebuilt the Universe in, the restaurant's smoothies taste different to how they did before. This was the reason that Ben admitted his failure in replicating the Mr. Smoothy's flavor. **This is interesting to note, as it was Ben himself who recreated the universe, so the mascot, logo, and taste should not be different, yet for whatever reason they are. *The Mr. Smoothy sign in the past segment of A Jolt from the Past in '''Omniverse is identical to the one from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. This is because it is at a point in time before Ben rebuilt the universe. **However, the Universe technically encompasses not only space but also time. Therefore, Ben's changes must be applied across time, and hence in the past as well. *Due to the fact that Ben often frequents this business and gives it his unofficial endorsement, the franchise receives a lot of publicity and will even open for him after closing time. *In Dimension 23, Mr. Smoothies are replaced by Mr. Gyros. **In Rex's Universe, they are instead replaced by Bob's Biscuit Barn.Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United *Ben is still searching for his favorite smoothie flavor. Up until So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, he never tried the same flavor twice. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie See Also *Mr. Gyro (Dimension 23 counterpart) *Bob's Biscuit Barn (Rex's World counterpart) Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations Category:Rebuilt Category:Restaurants